


Невыносимая няшность бытия

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>история про ужасного злодея, который убил тысячу няшек и сам стал няшкой...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыносимая няшность бытия

Мама рассказывала Алёне сказку. Предупредила, что довольно страшную, но ведь Алёна часто смотрела через её плечо аниме, а потом уже и вместе с мамой смотрела, и понарошковых страшилок не боялась уже лет эдак с трёх. А сейчас ей было шесть.  
– Давным-давно жил на свете один страшный человек. Звали его Кси Эй Вайстер, и мечтал он уничтожить на земле всё добро.  
– Чтобы не было совсем никакого ня?  
– Совсем никакого! Не перебивай, анимешница малолетняя!  
– Мама, ты сама анимешница! А почему его так странно звали?  
– Да не знаю я, так в книжке написано. Может, чтобы страшнее было. Там сказано, что он специально записывал своё имя смесью русских, латинских и греческих букв. Так вот, Кси Эй Вайстер решил, что будет убивать каждое доброе существо на своём пути. Он заманивал няшных няшек в лес и закапывал в землю живыми, и скоро весь лес был наполнен их стонами и призраками.  
– Ой!  
– Страшно, да? Я уж не буду тебе рассказывать, что ещё он с ними вытворял – с теми из них, кого в лес не водил… Но все стены у него дома были увешаны их окровавленными одеждами. И вместо ковров они лежали тоже. И все, все знали, какой он смертоубийственный злодей, но никто даже не пытался его остановить.  
– Ой, а это почему это?  
– Потому что души убиенных няшек собирались вместе и вселяли мужество в живых. Мол, не бойтесь мученической смерти, когда нас станет много – мы ему покажем!  
– И показали?  
– Да не то слово! В тот миг, когда Кси Эй Вайстер обагрил свои руки кровью тысячной няшки – он сам стал няшкой. Существом, которое всем улыбается, не наступает даже на муравья и на каждом шагу предлагает помощь. Это стало страшным кошмаром Кси Эй Вайстера. Он разрисовывал стены цветочками – и от этого его тошнило. С его языка против воли слетали слова, которых он предпочёл бы никогда не знать. Люди плевали в него – а он по ночам полол им огороды. Люди стреляли в него – но он оставался невредим. Он не мог ни сойти с ума, ни умереть. Он должен был вечно бродить по земле и творить вещи, противные его природе. И тем, кто знал о совершённом им добре, оно никогда не шло впрок, ибо они не хотели принимать его от такого человека.  
– И он так и не начал снова творить зло?  
– Нет, это для него невозможно. Говорят, он жив до сих пор. И надо бы его упокоить, но никто не может этого сделать.  
– А что, для этого нужно что-то особенное?  
– Наверно, и никто не знает, что. Всё, история закончилась, спи давай.  
…Этой ночью Алёне приснился Кси Эй Вайстер. У него были пугающе светлые глаза с чёрными точками зрачков и чёрными ободками вокруг радужки, застывшая улыбка мальчика-отличника с доски почёта и пушистый розовый хвостик.  
* * *  
Прошло лет десять или двенадцать. Алёна выросла в красивую романтичную барышню. Её мама, впрочем, тоже всё ещё выглядела как девочка. И, уж конечно, по-прежнему держалась с Алёной как старшая сестра.  
Сейчас, правда, мама болела, папа был в командировке, и потому Алёна пёрла домой на себе тяжеленную сумку с продуктами. И вот когда она остановилась на углу улицы передохнуть – ручки у сумки чуть не отрывались, а на ладонях появились красные полосы – к ней подошёл незнакомый мужчина. И спросил:  
– Девушка, вам помочь?  
Голос у него был странный – без выражения, будто слова произносил автоответчик. И весь незнакомец был будто на шарнирах. Двигался неестественно, и улыбка была будто наклеенная. А глаза светлые, страшные.  
– Нет, спасибо, – Алёна замотала головой. – Я вас боюсь, вы похожи на Кси Эй Вайстера.  
Лицо неизвестного перекосилось:  
– Откуда ты знаешь моё имя?  
– Так вы ещё и артист погорелого театра! Вы тоже читали в детстве эту книжку и теперь ходите и прикалываетесь над прохожими!  
– Какую ещё книжку? Кто сочинил?  
– Мама говорила, что это легенда. То есть нет одного автора… Да ну вас, вы вон и улыбаться перестали, вышли из образа, пойду я, дома ждут…  
– Погоди. Правда, что ли, я больше не улыбаюсь, как идиот?  
– Правда-правда.  
– И я наконец смогу умереть?  
– Да делайте вы что хотите, а я пошла домой! – Алёна с усилием приподняла сумку.  
Человек, похожий на Кси Эй Вайстера, схватил сумку за вторую ручку, а потом и совсем отобрал у девушки поклажу.  
– Ты будешь последней, кому я помогу. А потом ты поможешь мне…  
– Идите лесом, у меня мама дома, она вас прибьёт!  
– Очень хорошо, если она сможет. Ведь когда-то, осознав весь ужас сотворённого мной, я сказал, что никогда не смогу всё это искупить. И что я смогу упокоиться с миром, только если какая-нибудь няшка сжалится надо мной и сама меня убьёт.  
– Вы сначала думайте, потом ляпайте! Почему это из-за вас приличные люди должны брать грех на душу? И почему этого не было в легенде?  
– Потому что очевидцы не умеют читать мысли, вестимо!  
– Но не можем же мы вот так взять и вас прибить! – то ли Алёна решила говорить с этим психом на его языке, то ли начинала потихоньку верить, что это именно он, тот самый… – Вы думаете, это будет как в кино, ваше бренное тело тут же растает и всё? На самом деле нам, двум хрупким женщинам слабого здоровья, придётся куда-то девать покойника, то есть вас. И потом, что значит «упокоиться с миром»? Кто вам позволит перестать быть вообще? Всё одно ад и вечные муки!  
– Это зависит от точки зрения. Будет каждому исходя из того, как и во что он верит. А я верю, что должен рано или поздно заслужить полное исчезновение. Меня выворачивает от света, но и во тьму я вернуться уже не смогу. Хотелось бы убить кого-нибудь, например, тебя, но ведь осознал же, что так нельзя.  
– Это не вам решать, что с вами будет после смерти. И вы не имеете права заставлять других лишать жизни даже такой ужас, как вы.  
– Поздно об этом говорить. Я сказал в сердце своём – а высшие силы слышали. Я это знаю точно. За последние восемьсот лет ты первая, кто узнал меня, и первая, с кем я смог нормально разговаривать. Значит, ты та, кто снимет проклятие.  
– Знаете что, мой вам совет – идите убивать плохих людей. Ещё посоветовала бы сдаться властям в какой-нибудь стране, где есть смертная казнь. Только никакие власти в вашу историю не поверят, а толкать вас на новые преступления я не хочу. Всё, отдайте мою сумку, спасибо, я пришла. Счастливого пути к освобождению!  
Она зашла в подъезд – и не видела, как по щеке Кси Эй Вайстера скатилась слеза.  
В первый раз его поблагодарили, зная, кто он такой.  
* * *  
В следующий раз Алёна увидела его через несколько дней и снова прямо у своего подъезда. На щеке у Кси Эй Вайстера была странная полоска – словно кто-то провёл ластиком, стёр кусочек кожи, и осталась пустота. Настоящая, прозрачная.  
– Ой, доброе утро! – сказала Алёна. Подошла и коснулась странной полоски пальцем. Провалилась в пустоту. Отдёрнула руку.  
– Это след от моей слезы, – пояснил злодей из легенды вместо приветствия. – Ты вчера сказала мне «спасибо», и вот…  
– Так вот он, путь к полному исчезновению! Значит, высшие силы решили так. Вам надо помочь радоваться совершённому добру, и тогда вы сможете исчезнуть. Пойдёмте сегодня в универ на субботник!  
…К вечеру Кси Эй Вайстер имел очень странный, усталый и помятый вид. Он очень много сделал, его благодарили, хвалили – и процесс, запущенный Алёной, шёл. Всё большей и большей частью злодей растворялся в воздухе. Правда, кажется, этого никто, кроме Алёны, не замечал.  
Они ушли вдвоём подальше в университетский парк. Оба чувствовали, что им надо попрощаться. Девушка смотрела сквозь полупрозрачную фигуру – зрелище было печальное и запоминающееся.  
– Ну что смотришь? – спросил Кси Эй Вайстер. – Взяла бы лопату да добила!  
– Ну вот ещё! Вы мне для этого слишком нравитесь. Ой!  
Её слова проделали в теле человека из легенды громадную дыру, и губитель няшек едва устоял на ногах.  
Алёне стало грустно. Но она всё же добавила:  
– Если бы мы были знакомы подольше – я бы, может, вас даже полюбила!  
Тающее лицо исказилось – мол, лучше лопатой! Но последние мгновения Кси Эй Вайстера должны были быть жестокими, как и вся его жизнь.

 _Сентябрь 2011_


End file.
